


Shibari

by ptyx



Series: The Istfy's Curse / Shibari [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptyx/pseuds/ptyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unexpected hazards of domesticating a former spy. (Nimori's challenge.) Situated in the same universe as "The Istfy's Curse", but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shibari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimori/gifts).



> Betaed by Spinning Compass and Teka Lynn.

**Shibari**

 

It was to be a double surprise for Severus: Harry was coming home early   
with a bottle of Severus's favourite wine. As some freak had threatened   
to bomb the Ministry, all the staff had been evacuated and sent home two   
hours early.

Severus and Harry had been living together for five years in a cottage   
near Hogsmeade. Harry worked in the Department of Mysteries, and Severus   
as an independent researcher in Potions.

Everything happened very fast: Harry happily opened the cottage door   
and was gripped by ropes with hooks and tentacles that stripped him of   
his clothes and slithered around his body.

When Severus came to see what was going on, Harry was already naked,   
tied up, blindfolded and gagged. "Potter!"

After five years of intimacy, Severus still called him 'Potter' when   
he was angry. This time Harry was very, very angry too, but he only could   
protest when Severus approached and removed the gag. "Bloody hell,   
Severus. What's this crap?"

"My protection against intruders, of course. How was I supposed   
to know you would arrive early? You don't expect me not to have protection,   
do you?" asked Severus, removing the blindfold from Harry's eyes.   
"There are many rival researchers in the Wizarding World and..."

"Severus!" Harry was used to Severus's paranoia - Severus had   
gone as far as to put Anti-Apparation spells on the cottage - but this   
was too much. That was the last straw.

Irritatingly, Severus's lips curved into a sardonic smile, his gaze assessing   
Harry from head to toes. "Hmmm... Such a charming package. And a   
bottle of wine, too! Fortunately, it didn't break. I think we should celebrate!"

Harry glared daggers at him, but Severus didn't see it: he had lifted   
Harry carefully into his arms and was carrying him to the bedroom.

"This is a form of Japanese bondage known as Karada," Severus   
explained, laying him gently on the bed and removing his glasses. "All   
your body is tied up with hemp ropes. It's like a web woven all around   
your body into geometric shapes: triangles, diamonds..."

"Right. I've fallen into the acromantula's web."

"I know you were taken by surprise, but isn't it pleasant, the pressure   
of ropes and knots against your skin? And the feeling that you are at   
my mercy?" Severus was using that velvet voice that always made Harry   
swoon. Not only that, but diamond shaped weaving framed Harry's cock and   
balls; the knot had been positioned behind his balls and pressed against   
his entrance, arousing him wildly. To make things worse, the ropes pressed   
his nipples forward, and Severus brushed his knuckles over them in a feather-like   
caress. When Severus started to trace the ropes with his fingers, Harry   
sighed with contentment. Severus smirked. "Yes... That's more like   
it. Let me take care of you."

Harry closed his eyes and surrendered to Severus's caresses. The feel   
of the ropes surrounding his body was like an extension of Severus's hands.   
Harry was thrilled by the helplessness of being bound to be used at will   
and the erotic beauty of realising how pleased Severus felt at knowing   
Harry was completely _his_. It was amazing how Severus could elicit   
that response from him, even after all those years.

The slightest touch on the ropes was enough to lead Harry to ecstasy,   
and when Severus slipped his hand between his legs to rub _that_ knot,   
Harry writhed straining for more contact and let out a deep groan each   
time the bindings restricted him from his attempted movements.

"Do you like when I touch you like this?" Severus asked, pressing   
more firmly on the knot.

"God, yes..."

"Do you think I can...?"

"Please..."

"So eager... I haven't even said what I want to do with you."

"Anything you want, Severus."

Severus growled softly and summoned the lube. Heart beating fast, Harry   
felt deft fingers spreading the oil on his cock, carefully and thoroughly.   
Then Severus undressed, in agile and sensual movements, and straddled   
his lap. Harry shuddered as Severus grasped his cock, holding it in place   
as he lowered himself slowly. The pleasure of being inside Severus was   
indescribable. Severus pushed down gradually until Harry was buried within   
him fully. Harry's body quivered with pleasure. The ropes held him in   
place, caressing every inch of skin and flesh. There was no escaping;   
his body tingled and thrummed like a violin. Severus reached up to tease   
his nipples, and Harry arched up, gasping with pleasure. Severus rocked   
his hips, taking Harry as deep as possible with each smooth thrust, and   
continued to play with the ropes, pressing the knot against the tight   
entrance. Severus ground down harder and faster, and Harry's body tensed.

"Oh, Severus," Harry groaned, pressing up against Severus as   
closely as possible as his body started to shake violently. He was still   
jerking in the last waves of orgasm when Severus came, spurting all over   
Harry's stomach.

Severus lay down beside him and pronounced a cleaning spell. Then he   
pulled Harry against his body and kissed him tenderly. "I cooked   
dinner for us. You will stay as you are while we have dinner: naked and   
bound," said Severus.

Harry widened his eyes in terror, because those ropes would make him   
unbearably aroused. Suddenly, realisation dawned on him. "You...   
You had this planned all along! You sent that howler to the Ministry!"

"You know very well I have no time for this kind of prank!"   
Looking offended, Severus stared at Harry intently. "Let's have dinner,   
and then I will unwrap my present slowly and carefully." Severus flashed   
_that_ smile again, and Harry knew it was going to be a very long   
night.


End file.
